Amigo Ingrato
by Gretzilla
Summary: Solo obtengo la esperanza de que te des cuenta que a pesar de todo sigo aquí … no como tus supuestos nuevos //One-shoot//


**Amigo Ingrato**

By:GretZilla

_Hola holaa! Este One-shot ( El primero que hago de Digimon!) ya tiene tiempo que lo escribí , pero hasta ahorita encontré tiempo para poder subirlo , la idea original se transformó en algo que en lo personal me agrado más. Me inspiré por esos amigos que de la nada salen a ayudarnos y a pesar de que no están en nuestro "top" siempre están disponibles para nosotros. _

_Espero que los disfruten! Que tengan un buen día _

_----------------------------------------------_

_Increíble como ha pasado el tiempo, ya casi se cumple un año de que nuestra relación terminó y tu ya empezaste una, wow , si actúas rápido , eso es bueno que rápido corren los chismes ... supongo._

*Sonido de celular*

_Ah ese sonido... ¿Quién será? … oh hablando del rey de Roma_

Había llegado un mensaje de texto…

De: Matt

"Tai necesito tu ayuda, M puedes marcar?"

_No sé , no se si quiero ayudarte, se lo que me vas a decir ,a lo mejor estas exagerando , solías hacerlo , tendré que consultarlo con la almohada, o con alguien de confianza je je._

_Voy a asaltar el refrigerador haber que hay …_

**-Llamo Matt , que le devolvieras la llamada.**

**-Gracias Mà!**

_¿Que querrá? Se atrevió a hablar, ¿será realmente importante?, o marcò el número automáticamente haha necesito hablar con alguien pronto._

_Que suerte la mía! , esta Kari …_

**-Kari , hermanita … ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-Claro, Ya decía yo que querías algo**

**-Matt me hablo, me pidió ayuda… ¿Le debo ayudar?**

**-Mira, a lo mejor el no hizo cosas buenas respecto a ti, pero es bueno demostrar que eres TU un buen amigo y si no al menos que tu tengas la satisfacción de haberle ayudado desinteresadamente, depende de ti, cabello de erizo.**

**-Gracias, cabello de lamida de vaca.**

_Eso tiene razón, no lo puedo negar, además le demostraré que son los verdaderos amigos, será como una cachetada silenciosa, una lección que espero vea pronto._

_Aquí vamos…_

*sonido de teléfono repicando*

**-¿Matt?**

**-¿Tai?**

**-¿Estas bien?**

**-No realmente, ¿Podríamos vernos?**

**-Claro, nos vemos en la escuela ¿te parece?**

**-Esta bien, nos vemos en media hora.**

_Hace tiempo que no escuchaba su voz, pero no se escuchaba tranquila, mejor me apuro, hasta donde yo me quede tenia fama de puntual._

**-¡Ya me voy ma! **

_Voy caminando a tu auxilio (otra vez) ¿Realmente será lo correcto? Sigo dudando, me siento nervioso, ansioso, mejor camino más lento, necesito pensarlo mejor. ¿Qué te voy a decir para animarte y al mismo tiempo aventarte la cruda realidad? Sora seguramente esta involucrada, ¡Pero sigo aquí! Espero no arrepentirme. ¡Ahí estas!_

**-Tai**

**-Matt ¿Cómo andas? **

**-Pues ... Mas o menos**

**-Vamos al parque para hablar mejor**

**-A pesar de que lo sabes disimular muy bien, veo tus ojos apagados.**

**-¿Llegaste hace mucho?**

**-No realmente**

**-Anda comienza hablar **

_Entre más rápido mejor _

**-Pues ... ¿Recuerdas a Joe?**

**-Claro**

**-La otra vez…encontré esto en su diario.**

**-¡Su diario! No deberías de haberlo abierto**

_Ese no es tu estilo o al menos cuando yo te deje_

**-Y leí esto**

-**No quiero leerlo, resúmelo**

_No quiero leer lo mucho que se divierten ustedes dos juntos, entre menos información mejor._

**-Bueno... al menos lee esto, me dijo que ya había olvidado a Joe , pero ... Esto me dice todo lo contrario.**

_Te conozco, se que esto te esta afectando, lo leeré. Es aquí cuando aplico mi record de palabras por minuto Ok ya Tai , concentrate!._

"Joe te extraño mucho, y te amo mucho mucho mucho , solo tu me hacías sentir especial en este mundo tan desagradable…"

**-¡Hey! Esto es injusto**

_Me niego a seguir leyendo_

**-Incluso yo siento feo y ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**-No se, la verdad no se **

**-¿Cómo que no sabes? , eso es traición ¡te traiciono!**

*sonido de celular*

**-Espera**

_Es ella no necesito que me lo digas._

**-¿Quién era?**

_Te haré la pregunta idiota_

**-Ella quiere verme**

**-¿Para?**

**-Hablar**

**-¿Sabe que leíste su diario?**

**-No, es otra cosa**

**-Me da mucho coraje, tú no lo mereces **

_Tal ves si te lo mereces, pero eso no quita el dolor que tienes en este momento_.

**-¿A que hora vas a ir a verla?**

**-A las 5 …No te lo dije... Hey!**

**-Los años no pasaron en vano**

_Si, aunque no lo creas, te sigo queriendo mucho sin mencionar que te conozco demasiado bien._

**-No se que hacer**

**-Que la quieras no significa que no te haya traicionado.**

_¡Date cuenta! _

**-En fin, tendré que dejarte, no tengo mucho tiempo, además me vendría bien un momento solo.**

**-¿Estas seguro?**

_¡No! Tonto , no te vayas , tienes los sentimientos alborotados, no vayas a cometer una estupidez!_

**-¡Hey! No te puedo dejar ir así**

_Decidí verlo a los ojos , a ver si le transmitía lo mucho que estaba preocupado y que se por lo que esta pasando , seguido de esto solo .. te abrazare _

**-Cuídate mucho**

**-Gracias**

_Al menos recibí una sonrisa_

**-¡Me cuentas que paso!**

**-Si**

_Quería pasar más tiempo contigo, sigo sintiendo ese factor de duo dinàmico a pesar de las circunstancias , te sigo deseando suerte , me sigues importando ._

**oOoOoO AL OTRO DÌA oOoOoO**

_¿Cómo te habrá ido? Me preocupas. Voy a meterme al internet a checar si tengo mensajes, tal vez el ingrato ese todavía se acuerde de mí _

*click*

_Aquí está._

Hola Tai , todo salió bien , si quieres la versión larga esta en el blog de Sora

_-No gracias_

De no ser así, me dijo que solo era un malentendido, que esto ya tiene tiempo y que solo me quiere a mi, cuídate, por cierto, gracias.

_-Ah! Tonto, no le hubieras creído, no me da buena espina, pero ese ya es tu asunto. Gracias a ti por dejarme por un mensaje… y apreciar mi presencia._

_Sin embargo… todavía no me convence esa relación , no lo tomes a mal pero me molesta más verte triste por su causa , además al estar tu feliz vuelvo a desaparecer de tu panorama "misteriosamente" así que por el momento seré tu amigo en las malas , estaré para levantarte pero no para ver como vuelves al cielo . Solo obtengo la esperanza de que te des cuenta que a pesar de todo sigo aquí … no como tus supuestos nuevos amigos además te sigo considerando mi amigo._

***FIN***


End file.
